La Noche Del Impulso
by Mariaanchis
Summary: Jane va a ver a Lisbon en la noche con la excusa de darle Cannoli, pero las cosas no pasan como el lo imagino.


**Disclaimer:** Definitivamente no es mío, pero si lo fuera siempre habría JISBON. Amo con locura el romance.

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos! Pues tenía que expresar que es lo que siempre quiero que pase entre estos dos. Aunque sabemos que el Jisbon se acerca ojala lo disfruten.

—… Quiero que sepas que de verdad quiero que seas feliz. Y es que tú hagas lo que te haga feliz, ¿OK?

Lisbon solo asintió y de verdad que le sorprendió verla con los ojos llorosos. Jane ya sentía también las lágrimas detrás de los parpados, su buen autocontrol que tenia sobre su cuerpo lo estaba ayudando a no romper en llanto. Aunque últimamente se había sentido débil o más bien impotente seria la palabra correcta. Se sentía fuera de sí cuando se imaginaba o peor aún veía a Lisbon con el Agente Pike, usualmente huía con una estúpida sonrisa fingida y eso es lo que decidió hacer después de contemplarla un segundo más. Empezó a alejarse de la casa y por alguna razón el ambiente empezó a estar más frio. Pero claro eran la 12am y solo a él se le habría ocurrido verla a esta hora, solo que no esperaba encontrarse con Pike o tal vez el quería que fuera así, en realidad no sabía que esperar solo había sido un impulso lo que lo había llevado ahí.

— ¡Patrick! —exclamó Lisbon a sus espaldas. Él volteo enseguida al escuchar como lo llamo, nunca le decía así.

— ¿Entonces siempre harás eso? Pensé que la que huía de los problemas era yo, al parecer cambiamos de papel, ¿eh? — realmente estaba harta de seguir con ese jueguito.

— Tú me llamaste Patrick…— dijo titubeando— ¿A qué te refieres con huir de los problemas? Lo único que te dije es que lo más importante para mi es tu felicidad.

—Ambos sabemos que no eres psíquico pero sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Quieres que lo diga en voz alta o eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para irte corriendo porque Marcus está justo ahí dentro? — suelta sollozando.

Enseguida Jane se acerca para abrazarla, valla que detestaba ver que ella también la estaba pasando mal. En cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron encajaron a la perfección, eran como dos piezas pérdidas que esperaban ansiosas por volver a estar juntas; la electricidad choco al instante, tambaleantes por la emoción (tal vez nervios) el abrazo no dejo de ser firme. Él aprovecho para embriagarse con la esencia que desprendía el cabello de ella, mientras que ella nunca antes se había sentido más segura en los brazos de un hombre —ni en los de Marcus él cual la amaba demasiado—, no hubo ni una palabra y ninguno parecía querer romper el silencio, en cualquier otro momento hubiera estado bien pero ahora las palabras eran esenciales así como escasas.

—Así que me dejaras ir… Pensé que luchabas cuando querías algo, así como tu venganza contra Red John.

—No compares… Está bien, lo preguntare, ¿eres feliz?

Lisbon no se esperaba esa pregunta. Hace su típica cara de enojo y entonces deshace el abrazo para regresar los tres metros a su puerta. Jane sonríe al ver la escena, la toma de la mano y la jala haciendo que vuelvan a quedar frente a frente. Se le queda mirando fijamente a los ojos, según él transmitiendo todo lo que quiere decir solo con hacer eso; Lisbon por su parte le corresponde la mirada y de nuevo con ojos llorosos. Jane le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar y luego acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, cierra los ojos y suspira como nunca lo había hecho.

—Siempre he dicho que son únicos esos ojos color esmeralda, tendré ojos azules pero no se comparan con los tuyos — Lisbon se empieza a desesperar y él lo nota—Está bien, basta de rodeos. Tratare de decirte lo que quieres… Pero no sé cómo empezar. Ummmm dime algo ¿Qué sentías cuando me veías o sabias que estaba con Lorelei?

—Pero, ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Tiene mucho que ver, porque tal vez eso que sentías es lo mismo que siento, eso he sentido desde el momento que… conociste a Marcus! Llegue a acostumbrarme a una rutina contigo, solo compañeros de trabajo. Aunque siempre hubo algo mas, siempre confié incondicionalmente en ti, debo admitir que no sé porque lo hice al principio, solo tal vez porque vi en ti una persona noble, pura y buena. Siempre me preocupe por ti, siempre trate de hacerte sonreír, siempre quise lo mejor para ti como ahora, siempre poco a poco llegaste a ser todo. Pensé que después de Angela no habría oportunidad para mí, pero llegaste tú con esa energía, con ese carácter y tú me completaste. Esto es poco de lo que en realidad debería decirte pero en verdad tu felicidad lo es todo para mí y Marcus es buen tipo el cual te quiere, me siento muy egoísta diciéndote esto confundiéndote y es por eso que no había protestado. Aunque él fue el que me abrió los ojos porque no te estaba dando tu lugar como debería y que perdí mi oportunidad de tenerte. De verdad tengo que decirle personalmente lo afortunado que es por tener a una extraordinaria y ridículamente hermosa mujer como tú. En fin, creo que debería dejarte dormir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por fin tienes el valor de decirme esto y piensas irte? ¿Qué hay de mí?

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—En serio eres un bastardo Patrick Jane — esta vez las lagrimas ruedan desesperadamente por sus mejillas y su voz se quiebra— ¿Cómo puedes dejar las cosas así? Tú eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y actúas como un total idiota, porque no te das cuenta que mi decisión de estar con Marcus, bueno tal vez si fue porque necesitaba redescubrirme, ver más allá de ti, lograr ver que podían amarme, debo admitir que disfruto mucho la compañía de Marcus —Jane hace un gesto de dolor— pero me di cuenta que esto no me hace feliz, que él no es el indicado. ¡Por Dios! Mira lo que me estás haciendo decir, detesto decir este tipo de cosas.

Jane comienza a reír por la forma que a Lisbon le cuesta decir sus sentimientos. Y luego vuelve a poner cara seria para decir:

—Entonces si él no te hace feliz, ¿Por qué sigues con él?

—Sí que eres un idiota. ¿No es obvio? Quería pro-provocarte celos quería que reaccionaras y realmente comencé a pensar que todo me lo había imaginado que había sido una estúpida — voltea la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas, le atormentaba ese recuerdo.

— ¡Lisbon es que no se qué hacer! Tu ya estas con él, te ama y luego esta esa estúpida propuesta de ir a Washing… Pero AL DIABLO!

En ese momento la desesperación de Jane se convirtió en un total impulso de deseo y le planto a Lisbon un buen beso en esos labios ligeramente carnosos que deseaba desde hace tanto. Lisbon aunque no esperaba ese movimiento recibió el beso con gusto. Fue un beso sincero, realmente dulce, sus bocas pedían más pero no se dejaron llevar por el deseo, se dejaron llevar por el amor y la dicha de disfrutar sus cálidos labios, a pesar del frio que hacia ellos eran una llama de dicha. Ese beso fue uno de los más largos de su vida, pero el más glorioso que habían sentido.

—Teresa, te amo. Y no, esta vez no te voy a disparar.

—Patrick Jane no sabes cuánto espere a que lo dijeras. Debo confesar que… esto es difícil, yo también.

— ¿Tú también qué?

—Osh, yo también te amo como tienes una idea. ¿Contento? Ya me humillé.

— ¡Nadie es más dichoso que yo en estos momentos! — volvió a darle un pequeño beso— aunque de verdad no quiero arruinar el momento, hay alguien que te espera ahí dentro.

—Lo sé — puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Primero que nada ¿Qué decisión tomaras?

—Pues mi elección siempre fuiste tú, pero no sé qué hacer con Marcus. Tendré que decirle lo inevitable, no sé si sería buena idea ir contigo o decirle sola.

—Lo mejor sería darle la noticia sola y no esta noche. Pero si lo que quieres es que te acompañe, lo hare.

—Acompáñame, sería una total falta de respeto hacía su persona si no le digo lo que ha pasado y peor continuar con la noche así.

—Siento mucho lo que oirá Marcus pero él no te hace feliz. Teresa lamento que tengas que hacerlo porque tú detestas herir a las personas. ¿Estás segura?

—Lo lastimaría mas si sigo con esto, ¿me vas a acompañar o seguirás dando tu misa?

Jane la sujeta de la mano y recorren eso tres metros a la puerta para entrar y terminar con un ciclo para comenzar el suyo.

**La verdad es que salió más largo de lo que espere, ¡muchísimo más! Y claro Pike nunca salió para ver porque tardo tanto. Hay que soñar jajaja Ojala no les haya dado hueva XD Gracias por leer y con gusto recibo opiniones y criticas.**


End file.
